


Short (or long)  supernatural drabbles

by Wolfofthewoods



Category: Supernatural, Wincest - Fandom
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, M/M, Random & Short, cracra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4018438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfofthewoods/pseuds/Wolfofthewoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>heres a bunch of crazy drabbles that'll range from poems to AU's to head cannons because this is basicly a bunch of stuff. Did I mention that is is all wincest? Yeah it's all brotherly love here people</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. July 4th, 1996 (short story)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No warnings here just some good ol fashioned fluff that'll either make you SQUEEE or cry of happiness

 

" _I remember this! It's 4th of July, 1996!"_

Dean exclaimed with a bright smile, his blonde lashes growing thick with tears as he watched Sammy giggle and run around the dark field, Sam's features along with the sea of grass illuminated by the twinkling of the stars and brilliant lights of the fire works. Their cackles of joy echoing through out the desolate woods, the cool summer air feeling crisp on his tongue.

_"The day you realized you were in love with Sam,"_

The smell of the smoke tainted the air, the feeling of his leather jacket resting loosely against his sweat beaded skin. Nostalgia washed over Dean like a rising tide. Everything was the way it was that night. From the joy in Sam's laughter, to the swelling in Dean's heart as he watched his brother dance around like the child his brother had never had the chance to be.

" _The day your brother kissed you for the first time,"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This peice was actually kinda imspired by the song "fourth of July," by fall out boy XD


	2. Supernatural (poem)

**S** am and Dean

 **U** nknown to the world

 **P** rotect us all

 **E** ach and every one of us.

 **R** esting

 **N** ever,

 **A** lways fighting

 **T** urning evil to dust

 **U** nder hell and above heaven when the

 **R** est of us are gone 

 **A** nd the last of us have parished, God will smile.

 **L** etting them rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story behind this is at school we had to make an anagram poem (I think it's what it's called?? XD) so I obviously chose the word supernatural and it kinda slowly morphed into a poem itself


	3. Why not? (Longer-ish story)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be funny but it kinda turned into this. Yeah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can thank @onlyadrawer for this

 

 

 

Even though Sam had covered his tracks perfectly, he also knew Dean was smart enough to find the trail anyway. Younger it had always bothered him how Dean never paid attention in class or had the desire to go to college.. He was truly a genius, no matter how many times his brother denied it himself. Give him and education and the world would have been at Deans finger tips.

 

He wished he could have said he was surprised when he heard the door practically fly in off its hinges into the room- entering a very distressed Dean. He looked distressed anyway, everyday feelings and emotions just felt more and more foreign to Sam.. It was getting harder to read other people's emotions.

 

Deans blonde hair was messy and unkept, a sign he had been searching relentlessly for hours. He heaved for air, the action causing almost his entire form to rise and fall. Sam studied every detail of the man, watching his head slowly turn to him. Now Sam had been in plenty of danger before. Never feeling a damn thing. But the look in Deans eyes as he locked them on his brother.. That's probably the closest Sam's felt to fear in a long time.

 

Sam felt his whole body stiffen, his grip on the beer tightening ever so slightly. He counter-attacked the glare- trying to appear unaffected by his brothers gaze as best as possible.

 

It was little glances, eye flickers, and head turns that made up their almost physic language of Winchester. Somehow they both always understood it perfectly. But now.. Sam had become a solid wall. The language was forgotten to him...alien. In a way he refused to speak it. But that didn't mean he couldn't still read it. The crappy motel lights flickered as if they could sense the fumes of anger coming off of Dean.

 

"How DARE you fucking get up and leave me like that!" He growled, his entire body moving with his words and his green eyes whirlpools of different emotions. It was rare to see Dean like this. Ruled and filled completely with raw emotion and nothing else, sure Sam might tower over his brother... But when Dean was like this. The old Sam always felt small. Powerless.

 

Except he wasn't the old Sam. Setting down his beer with a loud clunk- the glass bottle almost broke. Standing up off the couch, Sam let himself stand tall, he always used to hunker down, trying to hide how gigantic he really was. It always made him feel like a freak.. But now as he looked down on his brother- it made him feel full of power. immortal. Dangerous. It seemed Dean also felt the shift in the air. The sudden feeling that Sam was now the one in control of this conversation.

 

"How dare I? Dean I can do what ever the fuck I want!" Sam felt a smile grow on his face, it was true. Sam felt untethered by anything. Morals? Hah! He fucking threw those out the window long ago. "I don't know if you've noticed big brother," Sam hissed, putting emphasis on the words that he used to use so affectionately.

 

Sam started walking towards Dean- the other mans face determined on staying his ground. "But I'm now better at everything- hunting. Killing..." He continued to walk forward, his metaphorical size growing with every step, Dean could feel it too- his stone wall crumbling as he started to back up against the motel wall behind him. Sam let his eyes run across Deans entire form- his once mighty brother who's presence called for everyone's attention, who's presence dominated his own, now only reduced to a small trembling man backed up against a wall.

 

"Im even better at sex," Sam fucking growled- so close to Dean now he could feel his brothers breath stifle at the word. Deans entire body shivering. Sam only grinned at deans reaction- letting his tongue run across his lips, watching how Deans eyes zoned in on the action.

 

"S-Sam you bitch stop it- get off of me!" Dean said, trying so so hard to hide the tremble in his voice. The fear. But Sam heard it- and oh he fucking relished in it. He loved the way his brother was turned on by all this- Sam knew Dean liked to follow orders...but being submissive? That was new. Sam let his arms slam against wall on either side of Dean, his powerful arms forming a cage between the two.

 

His eyes glazed over his brothers neck- watching the way dean's muscles rippled and moved from his quick small breaths, Sam's hazel eyes blazed a trail of fire across deans skin. Sam could feel his brothers heart beat quicken to a mile a minute, deans pupils dilated- only a thin green ring around a black hole. "S-Sam?" Dean asked once more. His gravely voice so quiet and soft- all attempt to hide his fear and slight arosal dissipated.

 

"Admit it Dean- it's not like you haven't thought of me like this before," Sam could feel his own voice start to deepen- something that always made Dean wet in his undies for him. Sam had noticed ever since he was old enough to know what sex was- his brother wanted him. Bad. Deans face instantly turned red. Blushing- that was also new. Sam had felt arosal before. He also had been turned on by Dean a few times.. But never like this. Never as powerful as this.

 

"What the hell do you mean?!" Dean retorted- quickly trying to rebuild his inner wall. The wall that had Sam was always with him. The wall that new Sam had just taken a sledge hammer and brutally broke down in a matter of minutes. Sam leaned in and let his lips practically rest against deans ear, his voice growing soft and husk "I mean me- holding you up against a wall. Whispering dirty little phrases into your ear as you whimper and whine underneath me like the little slut you are,"

 

Dean reacted instantly,his entire body shivering from his brothers voice.. hell he had to bite his lip just from keeping himself from letting out a moan. It was embarrassing how hard he was. But no matter how hard he tried to move, to push Sam away and yell at him about how crazy he was and how this could never happen... He couldn't. He was frozen

 

"S-Sammy you can't- w-we can't!" Dean tried to explain, his arms suddenly working as he pushed Sam away, his younger brother only really moving a few inches. Sam was back on top of Dean within an instant. "Why not?" He hissed- oh god his voice. Dean felt another wave of pure want wash over him, his Dick not exactly helping the situation at hand. "We've done plenty of bad shit- things that are way worse then fucking eachother Dean. I want this. You want this. Hell I've BEEN wanting this. So why. Not?"

 

Dean could just feel the power in his brothers voice, The want in it too. It almost terrified Dean in a way. He was so close. He wanted it so bad. He could practically feel Sam's lips pressed against his own in a passionate kiss... Dean somehow found the willpower in himself push Sam off of him once more- this time the shove causing Sam to slightly stumble backwards.

 

"Because we can't alright! Dean shouted, Sam quickly regained his balance. The younger brother only glared at Dean- all want completely vanishing. Replaced by a terrifying anger that Dean had never even known existed in his brother.

 

"Leave." Sam hissed, somehow his voice somehow so powerful yet so small. "Sam I'm not leaving with out yo-" Dean attempted his say, his body still pressed against the wall, "I said LEAVE!" Sam yelled this time, the anger in his eyes growing wild. his voice echoing throughout the room. Dean felt his eyes fill with tears. Turning to the broken door. He walked out. And he didn't look back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have anyone to beta me so all mistakes are my own I'm so sorry for my horrible grammar


	4. Sammys shoe (short story)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so if anything this is just a pun

Sam turns to Dean, giving his brother his dimpled smile.. It all makes sense now. Why Sam had never felt complete even after Castiel had returned his soul.. Now that Sam has been reunited with his shoe once more. It all comes together. Sam was never truly complete. He still had a small, tiny, piece of his soul.. Left. Forgotten. But no more. For this shoes brave journey within the sewers was one of love..passion.. Betrayal.. And above all... Family. For this shoe, has finally Atlast completed its true purpose. It has returned to its rightful owner. Samuel Winchester. Atlast- Sammy is complete. He has found.. The last shard of his broken sole.


	5. Wincest playlist (song recommendations)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just some songs that personally make me think of wincest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason why I choose these songs is because they either make me see specific scenes or just accepts of Sam and Dean- or they have a season 1-3 esc vibe to them. This is just my opinion and my taste of music, but I'd also strongly encourage you to give all these songs a chance

"Sedated," - Hozier

"Someone new," - Hozier

"Arsonist's lullaby," - Hozier

"Small Angel of Death and the codeine scene," - Hozier

"Ghost," (live version) - Sirsly

"You haunt me," - Sirsly

"Stitches," - Shawn Mendes

"Hallujah," - Panic! At The Disco

"Thinking out loud," - Ed sheeran

"Bloody shirt," - To Kill A King (Bastille Remix)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me and my ever changing and shifting personality will probably add or alter songs on here from time to time


	6. Wincest headcannons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few little head cannons about wincest because why not

first off, since "I can't help falling in love with you," by Elvis is Destiels main song thingy, I think wincest deserves one. My personal nominee is "Unchained melody," by righteous brothers

"You rocked me all night long," by ACDC has been played at least ONCE when Sam and Dean did the dirt >w>

Every Time "heat of the moment," plays, Sam either bursts out into tears, shuts down completely, or just hugs Dean really tightly telling him to turn it off. 

In playthings Sam totally kissed Dean like come on 

Though Sam is really rough during sex after words he's a real big cuddler  
Dean, is soft and passionate but thanks to his late night flings with women from the bar he's often used to just leaving after words. Sam refuses to let go.

Sam hates to admit it- but he loves being called Sammy, especially in bed,

Sam sometimes flirts with cas or just touches him to make Dean jelly. Dean often does the same to get back at Sam. Cas does not mind this. Like, at all. In fact sometimes he nonchalantly encourages the flirting. It's kinda like a fun game all three of them play.

Through out the entire bunker, With hundreds APON hundreds of rooms to sleep in, Sam and Dean still like to sleep in rooms just across from each other. 

When Sam sleeps with Ruby 2.0, he's hesitant. To get him going she tells him "Why don't you wanna do this? Cause it's wrong? Cause we shouldn't?" Sam telling Dean the only reason he did it.. Was because Ruby saying those things reminding him of being with Dean for the first time. 

Sam and Dean doing the dirty after words Gadreel taking over and saying "Sam's body has a very distingue reaction when you call him 'Sammy'.. Incestuous relationships are fairly interesting,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed my random ramblings


	7. Sleeping with Demons (short story)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this small story is a bit darker then any other ones I have written, and may induce tears/ slight trigger warning, there's nothing graphic but I just wanna make sure I don't acidently hurt anything without meaning too so I'll just play it safe

Sam looked into his brothers green eyes, the color equivalent to the demon blood his vains still craved after all these years. In a way, the two were similar. Both were apart of him- the very fabric of genetic code that made up his body and soul, both he is attracted to in a way unexplainable by mankind, and finally both no matter how much of a fix Sam got, he needed more.

The two embraced in a kiss that could only be described as a collision of two galaxies, with each semblance of touch a star died, it's brilliant show of lights mixing with others and shimmering in space as fireflies in the night sky. Yet none of it was real.

Demons don't love or care- and Dean was no exception to that cruel rule. 

Sam let himself get lost in the movements, each one becoming rougher than the last. He knew it was a mistake.. Sleeping with demons was always a mistake. No matter how hard he tried to tell himself that it was still his brother. Because in a sick twisted way it was Dean and that only made it worse. It couldn't be Dean. Dean was dead, his big brother. This new Dean- it is a demon possessing a dead corpse. 

"Sam if you do this it'll save people,"

"Sam let me fuck you and my urges to hurt people will go away,"

"I promise I won't hurt you,"

"You want me Sam, I know you do,"

Dean- no the demon had whispered those phrases too many times to count. Sam originally just shrugged them off, ignoring it to the best of his ability. Sure he loved Dean...more then words. And sometimes in the more sinful places of his mind Dean made appearances. But it was just that- fantasies. Which were never ever going to come true. And it wasn't Dean.

But then that things urges grew. To hurt. To kill. Sam had tried to stop it. But by the time he had found it, the atrocity that claimed to once have been his brother, He was too late. The corpse of his brother was drenched in the blood of the innocent while waring a grin that would put a wolf to shame.

At that exact second- The demon knew it had broken Sam. The small whispers in his ear had slowly chipped away at his sanity and mind, each one slowly bringing him closer to shattering just as lucifer had before him in the garden of Eden. After perfecting the torment, it destroyed each defense Sam had one by one, leaving a fragile little brother to bend to his will.

Sam was a toy in the twisted souls hands. And it had him right where it wanted him. Within seconds of meeting his demons green eyes, Deans dead green eyes. Sam had him shoved against the wall.

The exterior of the room melted away, leaving Sam in a hell not even lucifer himself thought imaginable. Sam could taste the tang of copper on his tongue- the smell of Dean muddied by blood both human and demon alike. 

Their cloths shed to the ground and the stench of sulfur became overwhelming. Every instinct Sam had was telling him this was a bad idea, that he was wrong. And they were right. But this also could save people... If it was happy fucking Sam, the demon had promised to leave innocents alone. Sam knew for a fact that it probably wouldn't hold true to its word, but that's all he had.

Sam felt as if he was in a haze. Numb in a way, for he couldn't feel any of it. No words were ever spoken and the sex they just had could hardly be described as 'love making,' for it unkind and unloving. It left- probably heading back to the bunker, leaving Sam truly and utterly alone in the bloodied warehouse.

He didn't want to move. He didn't want to move ever again. He could feel the demon blood he had ingested like a drug run through his limbs, each pump of his heart poisoning his body and soul. Sam's entire being ached, his skin covered in blooming bruises and bleeding bites. The hole in his chest only sharped the painful sensations. Sam held himself close, staring blankly into his own thoughts.

And he sobbed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make u feel da feels XD If anything the song "Sedated" by hozier really influenced this one- don't worry I'll add lighter hearted entries soon
> 
> Disclaimer** I'm a total idiot and as I've stated before I have no beta so all grammar mistakes are because I such at grammar and I'm so sorry


End file.
